


This Moment

by WrittenFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Insecure Castiel, M/M, Romance, Sappy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: Castiel is feeling insecure one morning, and Dean has the perfect response.





	This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real set time for this. It mentions the bunker but I've been reading so many fics with that mentioned lately that it just slipped in there lol

The sun shines through the kitchen window, casting everything in its path in a bright, warm glow. Dean stands at the counter, knife in hand as he expertly chops up vegetables for their brunch. The motion is hypnotizing; Dean handling a knife or weapon always is.

Castiel sighs, inaudible. Dean has settled into the domesticity the bunker brings so smoothly you could almost fool yourself into thinking they had been here, together, for years. But that wasn’t so, and no one knew that more than him. He hovers in the doorway, watching Dean and trying to battle the pesky feeling of insecurity that has been overwhelming Castiel for the past week.

Intimacy between the two of them has been happening more and more rarely and Castiel is at a loss to say why. He thought about asking Sam if he knew, but after the incident of failed ‘sexting’, he knows better than to bring up his and Dean’s sex life in front of the younger hunter ever again.

He supposed that there was no other way to solve the problem than to ask, and that morning he planned to do just that. Castiel walked to the table, standing behind one of the chairs—if the conversation went sour, the space may be necessary in granting him a clear escape.

He just had to summon up the courage to speak.

“Dean.” His name is always a good start, he supposes, and it certainly makes sure that he has his attention.

“Hey, Cas. Food should be ready soon,” Dean scoots the diced veggies to the corner of the cutting board and sets the knife down.

“I…” He trails off, causing Dean to turn around and finally see him. “Do you still love me?”

He doesn’t get an answer right away; Dean just stands and stares at him, for what feels to be an eternity. But between one moment and the next Dean is in his space, large hands gently framing his face and plush lips pressing against his own, taking his breath away in a passionate kiss.

When they finally pull apart there is a small smile on Dean’s face. “Does that answer your question?” He asks breathlessly.

“Yes, but can you tell me again?” Castiel asks, wanting to feel those lips on his again. His words prompt a laugh out of Dean before he kisses him again, Castiel’s hands finding their way to his hips and pulling Dean closer.

“Of course I still love you, Cas.” Dean states once he pulls away. “Why would you ask me that?”

Castiel shrugs slightly, an action he picked up from Dean along the years. “You are not as affectionate as you were two months ago.”

Dean’s brows furrow, his hands sliding down until the rest on Castiel’s shoulders where the fingers of one hand drum an irregular beat, a move that Castiel had discovered mean that he was nervous over something. “I didn’t mean to do that.” He finally said. “There’s…somethin’ I’ve been thinking about. Guess I got nervous.”

“What are you nervous about?” Castiel frowns, confused. Not much affected Dean that way, and when it did the actions that followed tended to be different.

“Just. Stay here, ‘k?” Dean squeezes his shoulders and steps out of his embrace, leaving Castiel standing alone in the kitchen. He stays in place as asked, waiting patiently for him to come back. There’s a muffled bang and curse from down the hall before Dean walks back in, one hand closed in a fist, the other running through his hair as he stands in front of Castiel.

“So, things have been quiet for a while now, right? And we’ve basically been together for years at this point.” Dean says, fidgeting restlessly in place. Before Castiel has a chance to reply he is speaking again. “It’s good— _we’re_ good, and I know I’m never gonna love anyone like I do you.” He’s fighting the urge to pace, Castiel can just tell. “I don’t even know if you can or if—fuck, you might not even want to but I—you gotta know how much I love you.” Dean shakes his head and takes a deep breath, grabbing one of his hands and linking their fingers, a move that never fails to warm him.

“Cas, I love you. So much I give you chick flick moments, and I don’t even care if Sammy sees. I want to spend the rest of whatever life I get with you. Marry me, Cas.” He breaths, the words more of a demand than a question. When he unfurls his fist, a wedding band sits in the palm of his hand—and there’s only one answer Castiel can give him.

_“Yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I've been bit by the Destiel bug, you guys. Be expecting more fics of 'em out of me B) Soon, too!
> 
> Found the prompt for this on Pinterest; deviated from it a bit, tbh 
> 
> Also I think I may have ended a Merlin story like this before?? *hides face* oh wells.


End file.
